1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method for controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
Projectors have been used to project images. A known type of projector, for example, projects video images toward a screen, detects the brightness on the screen with a brightness sensor, compares the measured brightness data with reference data, and adjusts the video output from the projector in such a way that the difference between the measured brightness data and the reference data approaches a predetermined standard value.
JP-A-2000-66166, JP-A-2002-41016, JP-A-2002-250906, JP-A-2002-241437, JP-A-2004-4284, and JP-A-2006-162995 are exemplified as other related art documents.
However, a variety of problems occur due to the adjustment of the projection light. For example, when a projected image is used to adjust the projection light, a user may need to wait for a long period from when the projector is turned on until when the projection light is adjusted. Further, adjusting the projection light may inhibit the user from projecting a desired image.